Olvido
by Karol 38
Summary: Ran se enamora de otro chico y Shinichi que no puede soportar la situación se marcha a EEUU con Haibara, ¿qué pasará a su vuelta 3 años después? ¿Y si Ran fuese madre?
1. El paso del tiempo

Las cosas no van muy bien para Shinichi, Ran a conocido a otro chico y se ha enamorado de él. Cada día que pasa el joven detective ve a Ran más feliz y enamorada de ese chico, incapaz de soportar la situación, se va a EEUU con sus padres, Haibara le acompaña. Una vez allí, las conversaciones telefónicas entre Ran y Shinichi se van espaciando más y más, hasta que dejan de llamarse. Tres años después, ya con sus verdaderos cuerpos y el tema de la Organización resuelto, Shiho y Shinichi vuelven a Japón. Él sólo quiere recuperar su vida, no pretende buscar a Ran, pues sabe que es feliz con otro, pero ¿qué pasaría si el destino quisiera otra cosa? ¿Y si Shinichi se enterara de que Ran es madre de una niña de 2 años? ¿Y si Ran pensara que Shiho es ahora la novia de Shinichi?

Capítulo uno: El paso del tiempo.

Las cosas no van muy bien para Shinichi, Ran a conocido a otro chico y se ha enamorado de él. Cada día que pasa el joven detective ve a Ran más feliz y enamorada de ese chico, incapaz de soportar la situación, se va a EEUU con sus padres, Haibara le acompaña. Una vez allí, las conversaciones telefónicas entre Ran y Shinichi se van espaciando más y más, hasta que dejan de llamarse.

Tres años después.

El famoso detective Shinichi Kudo vuelve a Japón después de tres años en EEUU, lo acompaña una mujer de su misma edad, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes. Ambos vuelven con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues todos los problemas se habían acabado por fin.

La Organización ya no existía. Colaborando con el FBI en Los Ángeles, habían logrado desenmascararlos y encerrarlos en prisión, y para mayor alegría, en uno de los laboratorios que la policía había cerrado, habían encontrado el APTX - 4869, y Haibara había fabricado un antídoto con el que habían recuperado sus cuerpos.

Ya sin la amenaza de la organización, cuando Shinichi dijo que volvería a Japón, Shiho quiso ir con él. Después de todo, Japón era su país natal, y ya no tenía nada que temer.

Cogieron un taxi para llegar a la mansión Kudo, donde ambos vivirían a partir de ahora. Al entrar en la casa la notaron llena de polvo y telarañas.

-Vaya - dijo ella -, se nota que hace tiempo que nadie pisa por aquí.

-¿Qué esperabas? - dijo él riendo - Hace más de tres años que nadie limpia.

-Y supongo que nos va a tocar a nosotros ¿no?

-"Elemental querido Watson", y más vale que toda la casa esté limpia antes de que traigan mañana el resto de las cosas de la mudanza.

Shiho suspiró.

-Bueno, al menos no hay muebles que limpiar. Pongámonos manos a la obra o no nos dará tiempo.

Shinichi asintió y comenzaron a limpiar. Afortunadamente, como había dicho Shiho, no había muebles que limpiar en la casa, la familia de Shinichi los había mandado trasladar a Los Ángeles poco después de la llegada de su hijo, así que sólo debían barrer y fregar el suelo y quitarle el polvo a las paredes.

Se habían traído en las maletas unos cuantos utensilios para limpiar, pero no previeron que la casa estaría tan sucia.

-Oye, Kudo.

-Shinichi - dijo él sin mirarla mientras seguía fregando el suelo.

-Bueno, Shinichi. Se nos ha acabado el limpia cristales, y queda poca lejía.

-Uf, y aún nos queda el piso de arriba, porque, el desván no hace falta que lo limpiemos ¿no?

Ella se rió.

-Me temo que sí.

-Vaya - se quejó él, desplomándose sobre la fregona.

-Tranquilo que no es tanto. Iré a comprar más productos de limpieza, además, hay que volver a familiarizarse con el barrio ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Ah, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué te parece si cuando terminemos de limpiar (si es que terminamos algún día) le hacemos una visita a Agase?

-Me encantaría, no lo vemos desde su última visita, y de eso hace ya más de dos meses.

-Seguro que se alegra de vernos.

-Seguro, bueno, voy a por la lejía y lo demás. No hagas el vago mientras no estoy.

-Que no.

Shiho salió de la casa en busca de un supermercado.

Mientras, en casa de los Mouri, una joven de 20 años buscaba a su hija por toda la casa.

-¡Natsuki! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Se oyó una pequeña risa dentro del armario y Ran sonrió.

-Vaya, me pregunto donde estará - dijo mientras se acercaba al armario y abría la puerta de golpe.

En el armario se escondía una pequeña de algo más de dos años, de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro.

-Mami.

-Así que estabas aquí, pequeño diablillo.

La pequeña soltó una risita y Ran le sonrió con dulzura.

-Tengo que vestirte, hoy vamos a ver a los abuelos ¿recuerdas?

-Sí.

Los padres de Ran habían vuelto juntos cuando se enteraron del estado de su hija, Eri se había mudado a casa para ayudarla y con el tiempo ella y Kogoro se reconciliaron, ahora los dos vivían en el apartamento de Eri y Ran se había quedado en la antigua oficina de su padre.

Ran llevó a la pequeña al cuarto para vestirla, lo cual era una tarea titánica, pues la niña no paraba quieta ni un instante. Tras media hora de forcejeos, la joven Mouri consiguió vestir a su hija.

-Bueno - suspiró agotada -, ya está. Ahora te peino y nos vamos.

Peinar a Natsuki resultó más fácil que vestirla, pues a la pequeña le encantaba que le mesaran el pelo. Una vez preparadas las dos, salieron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Ran.

Por pura costumbre, Ran tomó el camino que pasaba frente a la casa de Shinichi. Le pareció que una mujer de cabello rojizo salía de allí, pero eso era imposible, esa casa llevaba años deshabitada. ¡Si incluso se habían llevado los muebles!

Al pasar por delante no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia la casa, pero no vio nada extraño.

"Son imaginaciones mías" pensó.

No le dio más vueltas y reemprendió el camino a casa de sus padres.


	2. De nuevo en casa

Capítulo dos: De nuevo en casa

Shinichi y Shiho se pasaron el resto del día limpiando. Acabaron prácticamente muertos pero valió la pena, la casa estaba reluciente.

-Bueno, ahora a dormir, que los de la mudanza estarán aquí a las siete y media - dijo Shinichi levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia su habitación -. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches - respondió su compañera de piso, marchándose también a su cuarto.

Ambos se acostaron, el día siguiente sería duro.

Ran volvía de casa de sus padres con su pequeña en brazos. Sonreía mientras recordaba el día que habían pasado, a Eri y Kogoro les encantaba que Ran les llevara a la niña los domingos y se lo pasaban muy bien.

Los abuelos de la pequeña la llenaban de mimos, y su abuelo le contaba historias sobre su gran época de detective, las cuales las hacían reír a las tres, era mientras oía una de estas historias que Natsuki se había quedado dormida. Ran se había despedido de sus padres y había puesto rumbo a casa, después de todo, ya era tarde y a ella mañana le tocaba madrugar.

Cuando pasaba por delante de la antigua casa de su mejor amigo, creyó ver una silueta en una de las ventanas. Por un momento temió que fuera un fantasma, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, hacía tiempo que debía haber dejado esos miedos infantiles a un lado, ahora tenía una hija de la que ocuparse y esas cosas eran ridículas.

Volvió a mirar la ventana pero la silueta ya no estaba, tal vez se la había imaginado, o quizá algún ladrón despistado había entrado a robar, sin saber que la casa llevaba años vacía.

Natsuki se revolvió en brazos de su madre y Ran reemprendió el camino a casa.

Casa de los Kudo, 6:30 de la mañana.

-¡¡SHINICHI!!

Ese gritó habría dejado sordo a cualquiera, pero el joven hacia el que iba dirigido simplemente levantó la cabeza adormilado y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? - contestó Shiho - Son las seis y media, los de la mudanza llegaran en una hora.

-Una hora es mucho tiempo - resopló el muchacho volviendo a cubrirse con el saco de dormir.

Shiho suspiró con cansancio y le sacó el saco de golpe.

-¡Eh!

-Una hora es mucho tiempo, pero debemos ducharnos, vestirnos y desayunar, ¿o es qué piensas trabajar con el estómago vacío?

-Creía que serían los transportistas los que colocarían los muebles.

-Sí, pero si quieres dormir esta noche en una cama debes decirles donde ponerlos, a menos que quieras volver a dormir en el suelo claro.

Shinichi miró el saco de dormir que sostenía Shiho, la verdad es que no había dormido muy bien.

-Creo que prefiero mi cama - contestó el chico.

-Bien, pues entonces ya sabes.

La chica salió de la habitación mientras Shinichi la sacaba la lengua por detrás. Ambos se ducharon y luego bajaron a desayunar, un par de tostadas y un café que se habían traído en un termo, hasta que los muebles se instalaran no había otra cosa.

Cuando terminaron salieron a la puerta a esperar a los camiones de mudanza, que no llegaron hasta pasadas las ocho, lo que molestó a Shinichi sobremanera, ¿para que diablos le despertaban a las seis y media de la mañana si esos tipos iban a llegar más de media hora tarde?

Los transportistas se deshicieron en disculpas con ellos, por lo visto habían pinchado una rueda de camino y eso les había retrasado.

Shiho decidió que lo mejor sería alejar a esos hombres de Shinichi así que los llevó dentro para indicarles un poco como iban los muebles, dejando al joven Kudo solo junto al camión.

Este en cuanto perdió de vista a Shiho se coló dentro del vehículo a buscar sus cosas, ¿dónde habrían puesto esas cajas con sus libros de misterio?

Ran acababa de dejar a Natsuki en la guardería y se dirigía a clase cuando algo la detuvo, al pasar por una calle cercana a la casa de Shinichi, había visto de lejos un camión de mudanzas, ¿sería posible que alguien fuera a mudarse allí? Eso explicaría la sombra del día anterior.

Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la universidad, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó un poco, escondiéndose tras una pared, no quería que la pillaran fisgando. No veía nada extraño, el camión estaba abierto pero desde su posición no podía ver lo que había dentro, y tampoco iba a entrar a mirar.

-¡Shinichi! - se oyó desde el interior de la casa.

Ran se quedó sin respiración un momento ¿Shinichi? ¿Sería posible que hubiese vuelto? Pero ¿y si no era él? Había muchos chicos que se llamaban Shinichi pero, que se fuera a vivir a la antigua casa de otro con su mismo nombre era demasiado improbable ¿no?

Mientras le daba vueltas Ran vio salir de la casa a la misma mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que le había parecido ver salir de allí ayer. ¿Quién sería?

-¡Shinichi! - gritó de nuevo.

-¡Te he oído perfectamente! No soy sordo ¿sabes? - dijo alguien desde el interior del camión.

-Pues si me has oído ¿por qué no vienes? Necesito ayuda, no conozco bien la distribución de la casa.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Del camión salió un joven de pelo negro (*o castaño oscuro, como queráis es que este tema jamás quedará resuelto*) y ojos azules que Ran, que espiaba de lejos, conocía muy bien.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí dentro? - le preguntó aquella chica que Ran no conocía.

-Intentaba encontrar las cajas que tenían mis novelas de misterio.

-Tú no cambias ¿eh? Venga, vamos dentro que hay trabajo.

-Lo que usted diga generala - bromeó Shinichi poniéndose firme.

Ambos entraron en la casa y Ran dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la esquina de la calle. Shinichi había vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, ¿debía visitarlo? Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, ¿qué le iba a decir? -Hola Shinichi, estuve enamorada de ti pero en este tiempo que no hablamos me quedé embarazada y ahora estoy criando a mi hija sola.- No, seguramente él ni se acordaba de ella, además, seguro que esa chica que estaba con él era su novia, quizá incluso su mujer, y aunque no lo fuera, aunque Shinichi sintiera algo por ella, seguro que en cuanto supiera que tenía una hija saldría corriendo, como todos los chicos con los que había intentado salir desde el nacimiento de la niña.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la universidad.


	3. El festival

Capítulo tres: El festival.

Ran salía del campus con la cabeza gacha, después de uno de sus peores días de clase. Los profesores no habían parado de regañarla porque no prestaba atención, cosa que era muy inusual en ella, pues era de las mejores estudiantes, pero es que Ran no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido esa mañana.

¿Debía ir a ver a Shinichi? Esa pregunta llevaba todo el día rondando su cabeza, y no conseguía decidirse a ir o a no hacerlo.

-¡Ran!

La voz de Sonoko la sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y la vio venir co-rriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Sonoko? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? - respondió la castaña - Te ibas sin decirme si vienes o no al festival de esta noche, lo hablamos ayer por teléfono ¿recuerdas?

¡El festival! Se le había olvidado completamente, lo ocurrido esa mañana había borrado de su cabeza cualquier otro acontecimiento.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Ran? Llevas todo el día en la luna.

-Ah, no es nada, es sólo que estoy cansada. En cuanto a lo del festival, no creo que pueda ir Sonoko, Natsuki no puede quedarse sola en casa.

-Oh, vamos Ran. Puedes dejársela a tus padres por una noche ¿cuánto hace que no sales a divertirte.

-Pues no se…

-Decidido, mi sobrina se queda esta noche con los abuelos y su madre se va de mar-cha con la tía Sonoko.

Sonoko reanudó la marcha y Ran la siguió tras soltar un leve suspiro de resigna- ción. 

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, un joven detective de ojos azules y una científica de pelo rojizo se desplomaban en sendos sofás, tras un duro día de mudanza. Y es que desde la llegada del camión no habían parado: que si colocar los muebles, instalar los electrodomésticos colocar las pertenencias de cada uno, los libros, los vídeos… en resumen, todo lo necesario en una casa en la que van a vivir dos personas.

Visto lo visto, que consiguieran tener la casa organizada para las tres de la tarde era todo un récord (al menos según Shinichi).

Sin previo aviso el chico se levantó de su sofá y se acercó a su compañera, la cogió de la mano y la levantó.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella, mientras él la arrastraba al piso de arriba.

-Te llevo a tu habitación para que te des una ducha y te arregles.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad después de mucho tiempo. ¿No te apetece salir?

-Lo cierto es que lo único que me apetece es descansar.

-Pues que pena, porque esta noche hay un festival y pienso arrastrarte sí o sí - dijo Shinichi sonriente, dejándola en la puerta de su habitación mientras él se metía en la suya, que estaba en frente.

Shiho suspiró.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio.

Dio media vuelta y entró en su cuarto.

Ran y Sonoko recorrían el festival vestidas de kimono, el de Ran era rosa palo con detalles de flores azules, mientras que el de Sonoko era rojo con el dibujo de un gran dragón en color verde.

-Aún no sé como me has convencido para esto Sonoko - dijo Ran.

-Oh, vamos, reconoce que te diviertes. ¿Cuánto hacía que no te ponías un kimono para salir?

Ran se miró. Era cierto, desde que supo que estaba embarazada no se había vuelto a poner un kimono, no porque le desagradara, sino porque había dejado de acudir a oca- siones especiales, como aquel festival.

-Tienes razón, debe ser por eso que me siento rara.

-De rara nada, estás guapísima, deberías recogerte el pelo más a menudo.

-¿De veras? Lo de hacerme un moño surgió en el último momento, no lo tenía pensado.

-Pues te queda genial.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

Mientras, Shiho y Shinichi subían por unas escaleras para llegar al festival, este último iba regañando a la chica, porque se había negado a ponerse un kimono y en lugar de eso iba con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla.

-Pero ¿qué más te da? - decía ella.

-Es tradición que las chicas se pongan un kimono para este tipo de celebraciones.

-Kudo te estás poniendo pesado.

-Ya estamos otra vez con los apellidos.

Ella se rió.

-Hagamos un trato, yo no vuelvo a llamarte por tu apellido si tú no vuelves a meterte con mi vestuario.

-¿Es obligatorio aceptar? - bromeó.

-Me temo que sí - siguió ella.

-Bueno, está bien - la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -. Pero sigo pensando que…

Shiho puso los ojos en blanco y echó a correr con Shinichi detrás, se detuvo al lle-gar a la cima de los escalones.

-Oye, gracias por dejarme hablando solo.

-Da gracias a que no te he tirado por las escaleras.

Él se rió.

-Está bien, está bien. Sugerencia captada, no hablar más sobre tu forma de vestir. Después de todo no quiero morir tan joven.

Tras dirigirse una sonrisa mutua los chicos se adentraron entre los puestos.

-Vaya, echaba tanto de menos esto, en América no hay este tipo de cosas - decía él mirando todo con aire soñador.

-¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer? - preguntó ella.

-No lo sé - respondió él emocionado -, jugar en los aros, o tal vez comer unas bolitas de pulpo o probar los bollos de carne… ¿Tú que quieres hacer? Es que yo no consigo decidirme.

La chica se rió con ganas, el muchacho estaba completamente hiperactivo, lo cual era normal, pues ella sabía lo mucho que él había añorado Japón.

-¿Qué tal si vamos primero al puesto de bebidas? -dijo ella mientras empujaba su espalda.

-¿Tienes sed?

-No, es para que te den una tila -contestó riendo.

-Muy graciosa.

Aunque él también se había reído.

-Oye Ran, esos fideos fritos me han dado mucha sed, vamos un momento al puesto de bebidas ¿vale?

-Claro Sonoko.

Las dos se encaminaron hacia allí y vieron que el puesto estaba abarrotado.

-Vaya, que lleno - dijo Sonoko -. Tú espérame aquí Ran, será mejor que me meta sola en esa multitud.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

-No te prometo nada, con la de gente que hay.

Ran le sonrió y ella se adentró en la multitud para tratar de llegar al puesto. Le costó un poco, pero a base de empujones, pisotones y algún que otro "Eh, tú, aparta" consiguió llegar al mostrador.

Una vez allí, mientras esperaba su turno se distrajo mirando a los chicos (hay cosas que nunca cambian, por mucho que tengas novio) y su mirada se detuvo en uno que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"De que me suena a mí ese tío" pensaba.

Mientras intentaba recordarlo siguió mirando alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que lo miraba. Lo cierto es que era un chico muy guapo… 

Y de pronto lo supo. ¿Qué chico conocido y guapo estaba siempre rodeado de chi-cas que le escribían cartas de amor?

"No puede ser - pensó - es, ¿Kudo?"


	4. El plan de Sonoko

**Pensabais que iba a hacer que Shinichi y Ran se encontraran ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que fue lo primero que pensé pero luego dije "¿Y qué se dirían?", no se me ocurría nada lo bastante bueno, así que decidí meter a Sonoko de por medio para que haga de Celestina **

**Capítulo cuatro: El plan de Sonoko.**

**Sonoko siguió mirando a Shinichi hasta que el encargado del puesto llamó su atención:**

**-Señorita ¿qué quería?**

**-¿Eh? Ah, si, una cola por favor - contestó sin dejar de mirar a su derecha.**

**¡Y es que era una oportunidad perfecta! Porque desde que el padre de Natsuki había dejado a Ran, ella había hecho varios intentos de salir con chicos, pero nunca se había enamorado de ninguno y aunque hubiera sido así, en cuanto se enteraban de que tenía una hija salían pitando, así que visto lo visto era mejor que no se hubiera enamorado.**

**Pero Sonoko sabía que su amiga estaba triste, porque a pesar de tener a su hija, a sus padres y por supuesto a ella, Ran se sentía sola, y es que ¿cómo superas el abandono de alguien a quien has querido tanto? Y Ran no sólo sufría por ella, sabía que pronto Natsuki empezaría a preguntar por su padre ¿y qué le diría entonces? Su amiga intentaba ocultarlo, pero ella sabía que, a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios, por dentro la invadía una profunda tristeza y una sensación de abandono.**

**Y tal vez la solución estuviera delante de ella. Sonoko sabía que el padre de su pequeña había calado muy hondo a Ran, pero si había alguien capaz de sacarlo de su corazón ese era sin duda Shinichi Kudo, porque su amiga podía jurar que no, pero ella sabía que la karateka había estado muy enamorada de ese detective, y, que de haber estado él en la ciudad en lugar de resolviendo misterios fuera, Ran nunca se habría salido con otro que no fuera él.**

**Y mal que le pesara también sabía que Shinichi la amaba, y que quizá él no haría como los demás, y saldría corriendo nada más ver a la niña. Kudo nunca le había caído demasiado bien, pero si había alguien capaz de sacar a Ran del pozo de soledad en el que se encontraba era él, y ella haría todo lo posible por ayudar a que la parejita terminase junta.**

**Vio como el chico se alejaba y decidió seguirlo, olvidándose por completo de su bebida. Lo vio recorrer los puestos con dos vasos en la mano y mirando hacia ambos lados, eso no le gustó un pelo a Sonoko, era una señal de que el detective de pacotilla no estaba solo en la fiesta.**

**Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo se acercó a él y cogió uno de los vasos, Sonoko se acercó sigilosamente a ellos y se escondió tras un puesto para poder escuchar lo que decían.**

**-No te encontraba, ¿a dónde habías ido? - se escuchó la voz del chico, era algo más grave que la última vez que Sonoko la había escuchado, tal vez pudiera utilizar eso en su favor de algún modo.**

**-Estaba viendo las máscaras, algunas son realmente curiosas - contestó la chica.**

**-¿Las de los Dioses?**

**-Sí.**

**-Creo que hay un par de puestos más de esas, vamos a verlas.**

**-No es necesario que…**

**-¡Venga mujer! ¡Si de todas maneras pienso recorrer el festival entero!**

**-¿Qué? De eso nada Shinichi - Sonoko frunció el ceño por la familiaridad con que la chica trataba a Kudo -, hoy nos hemos levantado a las seis y media.**

**-Ya, por insistencia de quien ¿eh? Y no me vengas con que era para recibir a los de la mudanza - se adelantó el chico a los pensamientos de Shiho -, porque han llegado más de media hora tarde.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.**

**-Pero sí de haberme levantado temprano, así que para compensarme vas a recorrer conmigo el festival de principio a fin.**

**Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él ya la estaba arrastrando de un brazo a través de los puestos.**

**Al oír que se iban a otro sitio, Sonoko se asomó un poco a verlos. La chica no le sonaba de nada, así que probablemente la habría conocido mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad.**

**Por lo que había oído acababan de llegar a Tokio y ella vivía con él, eso no le gustó nada, si era su novia podía tratar de juntar a Kudo y a Ran, pero si era su esposa la cosa se pondría peliaguda.**

**Pensó en seguirlos, pero de pronto se acordó de Ran, que estaba esperándola cerca del puesto de bebidas. Hizo una carrera hasta llegar al puesto y pidió otra cola (donde fue regañada por el encargado por haberse marchado) y salió de la multitud hacia Ran, con un poco de suerte no se habría dado cuenta de que había hecho una "escapadita".**

**-Cuanto has tardado Sonoko - le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Lo siento, pero es que había tanta gente que me ha sido difícil llegar al puesto - respondió dubitativa.**

**-Bueno, pues ahora que ya tienes tu bebida ¿qué tal si seguimos paseando por el festival?**

**Sonoko asintió y ambas se pusieron a caminar. Al parecer Ran no había notado nada, eso le ahorraba un problema, pero aún le quedaba otro ¿dónde estaría viviendo Kudo con aquella mujer? Quizás en su antigua casa…**

**Pasados un par de horas, las dos parejas salieron del festival. **

**Ran iba sonriendo, pues había tiempo que no se divertía como esa noche, Sonoko reía con su amiga, pero por dentro seguía dándole vueltas a una forma de juntar a su amiga y a Kudo. **

**En la otra pareja, Shinichi parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, no paraba de sonreír y de enseñarle a Shiho las cosas que había comprado en el festival y de explicarle para que servían (a pesar de haberlo hecho ya más de cinco veces), ella por su parte se reía de la actitud de su amigo, pues llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo tan feliz.**

**Los chicos llegaron a casa y se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones, Shiho apenas se pudo poner el pijama por el cansancio y se durmió nada más entrar en la cama, Shinichi por otro lado, seguía entretenido con las cosas que había traído del festival y estuvo despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada. La emoción era más fuerte que él, ya que al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar en comisaría.**

**Sonoko por su parte había insistido en acompañar a Ran a su casa, disimuladamente la hizo tomar el camino que pasaba por delante de la casa de Kudo, para ver si había cambiado algo.**

**Al pasar por allí a Sonoko le quedó claro que alguien se había ido a vivir a ese lugar, pues habían arreglado el jardín y se veía luz en una de las ventanas. También se dio cuenta de que su amiga miraba disimuladamente hacia la ventana iluminada, y que sus labios formaban en silencio una palabra "Shinichi".**

"**¿Será posible que ella lo sepa?" pensó.**

**Tras dejar a Ran, Sonoko llegó a su apartamento y se sentó en uno de los sillones tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, pero debía pensar bien el qué.**


	5. Investigaciones paralelas

Capítulo cinco: Investigaciones paralelas.

Shinichi Kudo recorría su casa a toda velocidad en busca de un teléfono móvil que, en opinión del detective, había decidido desaparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Y es que el muchacho se había quedado dormido aquella mañana por haber estado despierto hasta tan tarde la noche anterior, y ahora estaba completamente histérico y no era capaz de encontrar ninguna de las cosas que necesitaba.

Finalmente la salvación se hizo presente en su compañera de piso, que le tendió el móvil y además un sobre cerrado.

-Aquí tienes el móvil pedazo de histérico, estaba debajo de uno de los cojines de tu habitación. Ah, y esto - dijo mostrándole el sobre -, que casi te lo olvidas.

-Es cierto, gracias Shiho, no sé que iba a hacer si llego a presentarme en comisaría sin la carta de recomendación.

-Sinceramente, no creo que necesitases ninguna carta de recomendación Shinichi, por lo menos no en la comisaría de Megure.

El chico le sonrió, pero la sonrisa duró poco, recordando que era su primer día y que ya llegaba tarde Shinichi cogió la carta y el móvil de las manos de Shiho, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Shiho se quedó un momento quieta donde estaba, puso una mano sobre la mejilla que el chico había besado y la mantuvo allí un momento. Finalmente suspiró y bajó al salón, dispuesta a encontrar algo que hacer ese día.

Por su parte, gracias a unos cuantos acelerones y un par de atajos, el joven Kudo llegaba a comisaría con sólo unos minutos de retraso. Se dirigió a recepción, donde la recepcionista, después de quedársele viendo unos instantes, le indicó donde estaba el despacho del inspector Megure.

Se dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa y llamó a la puerta, se escuchó un "Adelante" desde el interior de la habitación, y el chico entró.

-Ah, buenos días Kudo - lo saludó el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla del despacho -, es un placer volver a verte muchacho.

-Buenos días inspector Megure - respondió él -, y créame que es mío el placer de volver a estar aquí.

-Bien, ¿estas dispuesto a empezar enseguida?

El joven sólo sonrió.

Varias horas después, tras finalizar sus clases, Sonoko entró en su apartamento, dejó rápidamente todo su material escolar, se cambió y volvió a salir en menos de quince minutos.

Empezó a caminar por las calles, pues si iba a investigar a Kudo no le parecía muy prudente llevar su Ferrari rojo, porque seguramente la descubriría en menos de un minuto, al fin y al cabo y por mal que la cayera Kudo, debía reconocer que era un detective consumado.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la comisaría, estaba segura de que si podía encontrar a Kudo en algún lugar sería allí. Su instinto no le falló, pues tras veinte aburridos minutos esperando, vio salir por la puerta a Kudo y al inspector Megure, seguidos de otro par de agentes.

Viendo que se dirigían hacia los coches patrulla, Sonoko maldijo interiormente y sacó su móvil para llamar a un taxi que, afortunadamente para ella, se encontraba cerca y pudo recogerla apenas unos segundos después de que los coches patrulla se marchasen.

La joven pidió al taxista que los siguiera y este, aunque un poco extrañado obedeció. Media hora después, un muy desconcertado taxista dejaba a la joven Suzuki a las puertas de una gran mansión. La chica pagó y sin siquiera esperar la vuelta echó a correr hacia la casa.

Una vez cerca de la puerta principal no pudo hacer mucho más que intentar localizar a Kudo desde allí, pues la policía había prohibido la entrada y habían puesto a unos agentes en el exterior para dispersar a los curiosos.

"Supongo que tendré que esperar a que salga" pensó Sonoko. Buscó un lugar para sentarse desde el que pudiera ver bien la puerta, pues estaba dispuesta a no moverse de allí hasta que él saliera.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una chica estaba sentada en el banco de un parque, viendo como su hija se columpiaba e intentaba subir cada vez más y más alto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ran sonrió también, recordando los días en que ella también se columpiaba en aquel mismo columpio, y hacía competiciones con su mejor amigo para ver quien llegaba más alto o quien hacía girar el columpio más deprisa, aunque esto último casi siempre hacía vomitar al chico.

Ran sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con tristeza. ¿Cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo podían haberse distanciado Shinichi y ella de esa manera? Es cierto que el muchacho era el que se había ido, pero tenía que reconocer que gran parte de la culpa era suya, pues cuando apareció en su vida el padre de Natsuki, dejó de llamar al detective tan a menudo como lo hacía y en más de una ocasión incluso le había colgado el teléfono por estar con su novio, o porque él aparecía cuando estaban manteniendo una conversación telefónica.

Y de pronto un día él dejó de llamar, y a ella no le importó, pero tampoco llamó al día siguiente, ni el siguiente. Pero ella no le llamó. No marcó su número y le preguntó "Oye Shinichi, hace días que no llamas, ¿estas bien?", no le preocupó el cese de las llamadas de su amigo, pues en ese momento su vida estaba enfocada en otra persona.

Cuanto se había arrepentido de aquello.

El día en_ e que ° que le dijo al padre de Natsuki que iban a tener un hijo, él le dijo que no la abandonaría y eso la había hecho muy feliz. Sin embargo, apenas un par de semanas después, el joven le dijo que no podía ser padre y que se marchaba para siempre.

Lloró, lloró mucho porque su corazón se había roto, y ahora él ya no estaba con ella para criar a su hijo juntos. A pesar de que tenía a Sonoko y a sus padres, que aunque no se tomaron muy bien la noticia (de hecho Kogoro quiso salir a matar al muchacho por "¡haberle hecho eso a mi niña!") la apoyaban en todo lo que podían ella sentía que estaba sola en eso.

Se tumbó en la cama con el móvil al lado, con la vana esperanza de que él la llamase y le dijese que había cambiado de idea, que la quería y que criarían a su hijo juntos, como una familia.

Pero él nunca llamó, y fue entonces cuando ella cogió el móvil y buscó su número en la agenda, dispuesta a llamarle, sin embargo encontró otro nombre antes que el suyo.

Shinichi Kudo.

Pensó en llamarle pero ¿con qué cara? Se pasa meses sin ni siquiera marcar su número una sola vez, se olvida de él por completo, tanto que incluso pasa por alto su cumpleaños (cosa que había recordado en ese instante) y ¿va a llamarlo justo ahora, cuando es ella la que necesita de él? No, no podía hacerlo, ya no.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Ran pero se la limpió en seguida. Ya no tenía sentido llorar, ella misma había cortado aquella amistad, no a propósito pero lo había hecho, y debía afrontarlo.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Shinichi Kudo formuló sus conclusiones sobre el asesinato en aquella lujosa mansión, tras exponer brillantemente su teoría y sus pruebas, el culpable fue arrestado y él emprendió el viaje de regreso a la comisaría para hacer lo único que odiaba de su trabajo: el papeleo.

No se dio cuenta de que, al igual que en el viaje de ida, a la vuelta un taxi seguía a los coches patrulla.

"Ya verás Shinichi Kudo - pensaba la joven Suzuki, que se encontraba sentada en el taxi, con una pequeña libreta en las manos -, durante los próximos días me convertiré en tu sombra. Pienso averiguar todo sobre ti."

Lo siento, pero este será el último capítulo hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de verano, de veras que me apena pero tengo un curso que terminar.


	6. El encuentro

Capitulo 6: El encuentro.

Sonoko llevaba ya un par de meses investigando al joven detective, y lo que había averiguado no le gustaba nada. Al parecer, Kudo y aquella chica (que por lo que sabía se llamaba Shiho) vivían juntos, y además habían compartido piso también en América.

Lo que a Sonoko más le extrañaba, era que no había podido averiguar nada de la chica antes de su convivencia con Kudo, pareciera que no hubiese existido hasta que le conoció.

Aún seguía maquinando un plan para reunir a su amiga y a aquel loco de los misterios y estaba segura de que ya casi lo tenía, sólo le haría falta un poco de suerte.

Gracias a sus arduas investigaciones, Sonoko sabía que Kudo y su amiguita se turnaban a la hora de hacer la compra. Ella iba al mercado lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos y él martes, jueves y sábados, y ese sábado sería el día en que Ran y él volverían a encontrarse. Ella se encargaría de todo, prepararía el lugar y el ambiente adecuados para la pareja y se aseguraría de que nadie les molestase.

Aquello debía salir bien a toda costa.

El sábado por la mañana, Sonoko le dijo a Ran que le apetecía hacer la compra en el mercado de Beika, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la hacía ella misma y le apetecía mucho. Ran se extrañó bastante de la actitud de su amiga pero la acompañó de todos modos.

-Eh Ran - dijo Sonoko -, voy un momento a ver esos puestos de ahí, espérame aquí ¿vale?

-De acuerdo Sonoko pero no tardes, recuerda que tengo que ir a recoger a Natsuki a la guardería dentro de poco.

-Descuida - dijo la de cabello claro mientras se alejaba -, te aseguro que llegarás a tiempo.

Sonoko se perdió entre los puestos del mercado intentando localizar a aquel detective que ambas conocían. Al cabo de diez minutos comenzó a desesperarse ¿dónde demonios se había metido Kudo? No podía tardar mucho más en regresar con Ran o esta empezaría a sospechar, tal vez incluso se marcharía sin ella, disculpándose más tarde por haberla dejado plantada.

Ya estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para volver e intentar retomar el plan al sábado siguiente cuando le vio. Estaba en la verdulería, y por la cara que tenía debía de llevar allí un rato dada la cantidad de gente.

Sonoko sonrió con malicia, era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando, con tanta gente Kudo estaría allí al menos cinco minutos más, tiempo de sobra para llevar a Ran hasta allí.

La universitaria giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr en dirección al lugar donde había dejado a Ran, quien la recibió con cara de confusión.

-Ya era hora, ¿es que te has perdido?

-Lo siento, es que he estado mirando varios puestos para saber cuales eran los mejores productos - contestó mientras comenzaban a andar.

-Ah, y ¿ya has decidido que comprar?

Sonoko sonrió mentalmente.

-Sí - dijo, llevando disimuladamente a Ran al puesto de verduras -, pero si quiero conseguirlo todo tendremos que separarnos. Los puestos están a tope y si vamos uno por uno cuando lleguemos al último las mejores cosas se habrán agotado.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? - preguntó confusa la castaña.

-Yo iré a la carnicería y a la pescadería, tú ve a por las verduras, necesito una lechuga, un par de tomates y brotes de soja.

-¿Piensas hacer ensalada Sonoko? - dijo Ran sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? - se extrañó.

Tras un par de segundos ambas se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, vamos a ello.

-Sí.

Ran se fue rumbo a la verdulería mientras Sonoko aparentaba ir hacia la pescadería (en realidad había comprado la carne y el pescado poco antes de encontrarse con Ran), la joven morena se fijó en la enorme cola y con un suspiro de resignación se puso en último lugar.

Diez minutos después Ran aún seguía esperando su turno. Cada poco miraba el reloj, nerviosa, empezaba a hacérsele tarde para recoger a Natsuki, la guardería a donde la llevaba sólo permanecía abierta hasta las once los fines de semana, y le llevaría al menos media hora llegar desde allí.

Varios puestos por delante, a Shinichi casi le llegaba su turno, ya sólo tenían que atender a una persona más y él podría comprar los apios que le había pedido Shiho y marcharse de una buena vez.

-¡Oye tú! - se oyó desde atrás - ¡Para ya, cada vez que mueves el brazo para mirar el reloj me das con el bolso!

-¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina - Es que esta cola es enorme y se me hace tarde para…

-¡No me cuentes tu vida! ¡No me interesa, sólo para de una vez con el reloj!

-S-sí - tartamudeó la chica.

Shinichi frunció el ceño, que tipo tan maleducado.

-Señorita - alzó la voz -, si tiene prisa puede pasar delante de mi, no me importa esperar un poco más.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos de disgusto y Ran bajó la cabeza. Estuvo apunto de rechazar el ofrecimiento de aquel joven desconocido pero de dio cuenta de que si no lo aceptaba tendría que esperar al menos otros 15 minutos y no podría recoger a su hija a tiempo.

Aún con la cabeza gacha, Ran avanzó hasta el principio de la cola entre susurros enfadados y quejas, y se situó delante del chico sin apenas mirarle.

-Gracias - dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-No hay de que - respondió él en el mismo tono.

El dependiente atendió a Ran y esta en seguida salió de la fila. Decidió esperar un poco para darle las gracias de forma más decente al chico que la había ayudado. Lo vio salir del puesto y se acercó por detrás.

-Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar, realmente llevo mucha prisa.

-No es nada - respondió él mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Shinichi?

-Ran.


	7. Invitación

Siento el retraso, pero además de haber empezado un nuevo fanfic (no de DC) he tenido un pequeño inconveniente para escribir ¡se me estropeó el teclado! Y claro, sin teclado es complicado subir capis, afortunadamente eso ya se ha solucionado. Disfrutad del capítulo, ¡ah, y ya tengo escrito el siguiente!

Capítulo 7: Invitación.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, tratando de asimilar la situación y comprobando los cambios que los años habían realizado en el otro.

Shinichi no pudo dejar de notar que el cabello de Ran estaba ahora más corto, no demasiado, pero sí lo bastante para darle a la chica un aire más maduro. Iba vestida con un pantalón pirata de color beige y una camiseta roja, llevaba también una bolsa de la compra, que el chico reconoció como la que acababa de recibir en la verdulería hacía apenas un minuto.

Ran por su parte, a pesar de haber visto ya al chico de lejos, no se había percatado de lo cambiado que estaba. Su cara se había alargado un poco, dándole una apariencia más adulta, estaba un poco más alto, ya que a pesar de que ella también había crecido, el chico le sacaba unos 5 cm. Por último, Ran no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al notar que la musculatura del chico también se había desarrollado, no de forma exagerada, lo justo para darle un aire más atractivo.

El silencio seguía presente entre ambos, haciendo incómoda la situación.

-Bueno Ran - dijo el chico tratando de romper el hielo -, ¿cómo has estado?

Una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, pero él ya no aguantaba más aquel tenso silencio. La chica sonrió ante el intento del chico de ser agradable, y contenta porque él la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-Muy bien gracias, y tú Shinichi, ¿qué tal en Los Ángeles?

-Bien, aunque he extrañado mucho Japón, me encanta estar de vuelta.

Mientras el chico hablaba, Ran no pudo dejar de notar como brillaban sus ojos y esto la hizo sonreír para sí. Tal vez por fuera había cambiado, pero por dentro Shinichi seguía siendo aquel chico dulce que ella conocía.

-Oye Ran - la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos -, ¿tú no tenías prisa?

La chica se sobresaltó, ¡era cierto, llegaba tarde a la guardería!

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento Shinichi, tengo que marcharme.

Se giró para empezar a correr, pero Shinichi la sujetó por el brazo.

-¡Espera! - dijo él - Hace mucho que no nos vemos Ran, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche y nos ponemos al día?

La chica bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativa. ¿Debía ir? Por un lado realmente le apetecía salir con el chico, pero por otro no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que vivía con él, ¿sería su novia? No le parecía que estuviese bien salir con él en ese caso, y además, ella no soportaría otra decepción amorosa, y menos si tenía a Shinichi de protagonista.

-No sé Shinichi…

-Por favor, te he echado mucho de menos Ran, y me gustaría saber que has hecho durante estos tres años.

La chica le miró a los ojos y pudo ver que el chico hablaba con sinceridad, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Está bien - aceptó.

-¿Sigues viviendo en la oficina de tu padre? - la chica asintió - Bien, entonces te recogeré a las ocho, ¿te parece?

-Claro, pero ahora me marcho porque ya llego tarde - dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Esta vez el chico la dejó ir, mientras él se quedaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Unas horas más tarde y tras haber dejado a su pequeña con los abuelos, Ran se encontraba en su apartamento con Sonoko, intentando decidir qué ponerse para la cena.

-¿A dónde te va a llevar? - preguntó su amiga.

-No lo sé Sonoko - dijo Ran -. No sé donde me va a llevar, ni qué debería ponerme, ¡ni por qué demonios acepté su invitación! - gritó.

Sonoko se levantó de la cama de Ran y la abrazó.

-Eh, tranquila, ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé si debería ir Sonoko, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y que me vuelvan a partir el corazón. Tal vez él sólo quiera recuperar nuestra amistad y yo me estoy haciendo una idea equivocada.

La castaña separó a su amiga de sí y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ran, lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte. No un desconocido, ¡es Kudo por el amor de Dios! Si quieres saber lo que piensa pregúntaselo, y si busca rehacer vuestra amistad puedes empezar por ahí e ir poco a poco.

-Pero Natsuki…

-Lo de Natsuki déjalo para más adelante - interrumpió ella -, por ahora sois él y tú. Nada más.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

-Gracias Sonoko.

-No hay de qué -dijo esta devolviéndole el abrazo -. Y vamos, que Kudo estará aquí en una hora y aún tienes que prepararte.

A las ocho en punto Shinichi llegó a la antigua oficina de Kogoro Mouri. Verla le trajo muchos recuerdos, al fin y al cabo, él había vivido ahí durante una buena temporada. Sonrió y se dirigió al telefonillo, marcó el piso de Ran y esperó.

-¿Sí? - se escuchó al otro lado.

-Ran, soy Shinichi.

-Enseguida bajo - dijo la chica.

Un minuto después la chica salía por la puerta. No llevaba nada especial, un simple vestido por la rodilla color azul cielo, y unas sandalias a juego, sin embargo a Shinichi le pareció absolutamente hermosa.

-Estás preciosa - dijo el chico con sinceridad, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizase.

-Tú también estás muy guapo - contestó ella.

¡Y era verdad! Shinichi llevaba un pantalón negro y una sencilla camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Nada extraordinario, pero a Ran se le cortó la respiración.

-Muchas gracias, vamos - dijo él mientras la conducía hacia su coche.

Él abrió la puerta para ella y el sonrojo de Ran aumentó, una vez en el asiento del pasajero respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. No le haría ningún bien ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

El chico ocupó el asiento del conductor y arrancó con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó ella.

-Es un secreto - dijo él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico la hizo sonreír a ella también, y de pronto todos sus nervios desaparecieron.


	8. La cena

Capítulo 8: La cena.

El trayecto duró aproximadamente unos veinte minutos. Cuando el coche se detuvo Shinichi se apresuró a salir y abrir la puerta de Ran.

-Señorita - dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Caballero - le contestó aceptándola y riendo ligeramente.

Una vez ambos fuera del coche Ran levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Shinichi, ¿este no es…?

-Sí - la cortó el chico que aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro -, es el restaurante al que te invité la última vez. Ya que en aquella ocasión no pudimos terminar la cena pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo ahora.

Ran se limitó a mirarle sonriendo y a asentir.

Entraron al hotel, y una vez en el restaurante fueron conducidos hacia una de las mesas. No era la mesa de la última vez, pero es que el chico no había querido reservarla quería dejar esa historia para más adelante, por si su relación con Ran avanzaba.

Mientras fingía que ojeaba el menú, Ran miraba a Shinichi por encima del papel, el chico tenía la vista fija en la carta y parecía indeciso sobre qué debería ordenar. Bajó la mirada, pues no quería que él la pillara mirándole.

-¿Han decidido ya?

La voz de la camarera sacó a Ran de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, yo quiero salmón ahumado con arroz y salsa de verduras - contestó el devolviéndole la carta a la camarera con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió -¿Y tú Ran?

-Yo… - la chica no podía pensar, era obvio que el chico no se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba aquella mujer, pero para Ran era más que evidente - Creo que tomaré fettuccini con salsa napolitana.

Le devolvió el menú a la camarera, quien le dedicó una mirada de desagrado y luego se fue. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y bien Ran? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Me imagino que estarás en tu segundo año de carrera, ¿qué has elegido?

-Estoy estudiando para ser profesora de infantil - contestó ella.

El chico se rió con ganas lo que provoco que Ran le dirigiera una mirada moleta.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento - dijo él secándose las lágrimas de los ojos -. Te juro que no me estoy riendo de ti, lo que pasa es que sabiendo lo mucho que te han gustado siempre los niños debería haberme imaginado algo por el estilo.

El semblante de la chica se relajó.

-Yo no necesito preguntarte para saber que estas haciendo tú, ¿verdad señor detective?

El chico volvió a reírse.

-Justo en el blanco. Aunque te diré que no trabajo como detective privado como pensaba hacer, acabo de trasladarme a la comisaría de Beika.

-¿Trabajas con Megure? - se sorprendió Ran - Estás siguiendo los pasos de mi padre - comentó riendo.

-No sé como tomarme eso, la verdad - dijo, aunque también él reía.

La llegada de los platos interrumpió su conversación por un momento. La joven sirvió primero a Ran con un gesto de disgusto (que ella correspondió encantada) y luego a Shinichi con una sonrisa melosa, a la que el chico contestó con una sincera.

Mientras cenaban continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con su época de estudiantes de instituto. Él no le preguntó a ella por su noviazgo y ella no le preguntó a él sobre la chica con la que vivía. Ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente seguro por el momento, era mejor refortalecer su amistad antes de tocar temas demasiado delicados, que pudieran hacer que el frágil hilo de confianza que los unía se rompiese.

Al terminar la cena (que Shinichi se empeñó en pagar con la excusa de "Yo te invité") y dirigirse a la salida del restaurante se encontraron con la camarera que los había atendido, que se paró delante de ellos.

-Hola - dijo.

-Hola - respondió Shinichi extrañado.

-Esto es para ti.

Le tendió un sobre, que el chico recibió confuso y luego se marchó. Ran y Shinichi se miraron y siguieron su camino hasta la salida. Una vez en el coche el chico abrió el sobre y sacó un papel, al leerlo su cara se puso roja como un tomate, lo cual preocupó a Ran.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

Como el chico no le contestaba se limitó a coger el papel de sus manos. Al leerlo ella también se puso roja pero no por el mismo motivo que él, mientras que Shinichi se había ruborizado a causa de la vergüenza el sonrojo de Ran era de pura molestia, pues en aquel diminuto pedazo de papel sólo había escritas dos palabras "Kaori, llámame" y debajo un número de teléfono y una marca de pintalabios.

Recuperando la compostura el chico le quitó el papel de las manos y arrancó el coche.

-Parece que hay cosas que no cambian ¿verdad? Las chicas siguen persiguiéndote allá donde vayas - ella intentaba sonar bromista, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de rabia. ¿Con cuantas chicas habría salido Shinichi en esos tres años?

-No tiene ninguna gracia - soltó un suspiro de resignación -, a veces es realmente molesto.

-¿No te gusta ser popular entre las chicas? - preguntó Ran.

-No hasta ese extremo. Me conoces Ran, sabes que no soy la clase de chico que sale hoy con una y mañana con otra y me incomodan mucho este tipo de situaciones, sobre todo porque yo no hago nada para provocarlas. Al menos que yo sepa.

La chica sonrió pero no dijo nada. Ella sí sabía lo que hacía Shinichi para provocar algo así, simplemente era él mismo y eso bastaba.

El chico paró el coche delante de la oficina de Mouri, y al igual que cuando llegaron al restaurante le ofreció su mano a Ran para bajar. Al llegar a la puerta Ran se giró hacia el chico.

-Muchas gracias por esta noche Shinichi, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también.

Antes de que Ran pudiese reaccionar el chico puso su mano en su mejilla izquierda y se inclinó para besar la derecha.

-Buenas noches Ran, nos veremos pronto - se despidió subiendo al coche.

La chica no dijo nada, pues todavía estaba petrificada. ¿Shinichi le había dado un beso en la mejilla? Se llevó la mano a la cara, todavía le ardía el sitio donde el chico había puesto sus labios.

Subió a casa aún con la cabeza en las nubes, por eso se llevó un susto de muerte al ver escuchar un grito cuando se sentó en su cama.

-¡Ran me has aplastado! - dijo una voz.

-¡Sonoko! ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Esperar a que vuelvas de tu cita con Kudo para que me lo cuentes todo.

Ran suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Debería haberlo sabido.


	9. Conclusiones de una cita

Capítulo 9: Conclusiones de una cita.

-¡Ahhhh!

El grito de Sonoko fue tan fuerte que Ran se sorprendió de que ningún vecino viniera a quejarse.

-Sonoko ¿quieres bajar la voz? No son horas de estar dando gritos - reprendió la morena a su amiga.

-Lo siento Ran, pero es que es tan… tan… Bueno, no encuentro la palabra, pero lo que está claro es que a Kudo le gustas.

-Por favor Sonoko, sólo hemos ido a cenar.

-Y te ha besado - le recordó.

-Sí, en la mejilla. Era un beso de amigos Sonoko, nada más.

-Un beso de amigos ¿eh? Sois amigos desde que erais unos mocosos, ¿te había besado alguna vez antes?

-No - contestó Ran -. Pero tú lo has dicho Sonoko, éramos unos mocosos, y nos daba vergüenza, pero los dos tenemos ya veinte años y por eso entendemos que un beso en la mejilla es sólo una muestra de afecto entre amigos.

Sonoko suspiró ante la testarudez de su amiga. No entendía por qué Ran se negaba a ver lo que para la castaña era tan claro: que Kudo había estado loco por ella cuando iban al instituto, y que seguía estándolo.

-De todos modos - dijo Ran con aire soñador -, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Espero volver a ver a Shinichi pronto.

En la cara de Sonoko se formó una sonrisa diabólica.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de repetirlo, ¿por qué no le llamas y le propones tú una cita?

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Shhh, ¿no fuiste tú la que me regañó antes por gritar tanto?

-Lo siento, ¿pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Pedirle yo una cita a Shinichi? Me moriría de vergüenza, y más si me dice que no.

-No te va a decir que no Ran, sobre todo si él te propuso una ya.

-Yo… - dudó Ran - no puedo Sonoko, soy incapaz. Me da demasiado miedo.

Sonoko resopló pero pronto volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y si le mandas un mensaje al móvil? Así no tendrás que hablarle ni mirarle para preguntárselo.

Ran se quedó pensativa.

Shinichi atravesó la puerta de la mansión Kudo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cena había sido inmejorable y salvo por el incidente de la camarera ambos lo habían pasado muy bien.

Suspiró, tal vez estaba corriendo demasiado, pero no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar en una posible relación con Ran. No obstante debía ir despacio, tampoco quería asustar a la chica.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tropezó sin querer con una de las alfombras, cayéndose al suelo. Se levantó con una mano en la cabeza, seguramente mañana tendría un chichón.

-Podrías hacer menos ruido ¿no? Estaba durmiendo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento - se disculpó -, iba distraído y he tropezado con la alfombra.

-En qué estarías tú pensando…

El chico se rió suavemente.

-Creo que es evidente.

Shiho negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la cama antes de que te abras la cabeza Romeo.

-Sí, será lo mejor - contestó el chico.

En ese momento sonó el móvil del chico, que lo cogió extrañado. Aunque la expresión de su cara cambió en el instante en que leyó el mensaje. _¿Quieres venir conmigo al parque de atracciones mañana?_

-¿Buenas noticias Romeo?

-Muy buenas - dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba de nuevo su móvil tras enviar la respuesta -. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Shiho, y perdona por haberte despertado.

El chico entró en su habitación y ella, tras suspirar sonoramente, subió también. Una vez en su cama, Shinichi no pudo evitar sonreír. El parque de atracciones, en el fondo Ran seguía siendo una niña, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

En otra parte de la ciudad Ran y Sonoko esperaban la respuesta del detective. Al fin, tras unos tensos minutos, una melodía les indicó que había llegado un mensaje al móvil de la chica.

Ran dudó un momento, pero ella había mandado el mensaje así que tenía que saber qué había respondido Shinichi, tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y pulsó la tecla de abrir mensaje. Abrió un ojo y comenzó a leer.

-Bueno, ¿qué dice? - preguntó Sonoko.

Ran se limitó a enseñarle el mensaje mientras sonreía. _Me encantaría. Pasaré a recogerte a las 10, no te duermas ¿vale?_

-Muy romántico - ironizó. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba por su amiga.

Al día siguiente, Ran llamó temprano a sus padres para decirles que recogería a Natsuki alrededor de las cuatro. Su madre le preguntó sobre su cita, pero ella evadió el tema diciendo que en realidad no había sido una cita y que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones.

Lo que Ran no sabía es que la noche anterior Sonoko había llamado Eri nada más llegar a su apartamento, y es que la abogada estaba muy interesada en la relación de su hija con el joven detective.

Según su amiga, Ran estaba muy ilusionada a pesar de no querer admitirlo, y ella sólo quería ver feliz a su hija con un buen chico, pues tras la desilusión con el padre de Natsuki, Ran no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Eri le deseó suerte a Ran y ella colgó después de darle las gracias. Cogió el bolso y bajó al portal, a pesar de que aún faltaban diez minutos no quería hacer esperar a Shinichi.

En esta ocasión Ran llevaba una camiseta amarilla de sisa, un poco por debajo del ombligo y pantalones vaqueros. Al principio se había puesto una falda pero después pensó que tal vez se levantaría al subir a las atracciones, y no tenía ganas de enseñar la ropa interior.

Shinichi llegó exactamente a las diez en punto, y le dirigió una sonrisa a Ran mientras salía del coche.

"Siempre tan puntual" pensó ella.

-Buenos días Ran, ¿estás lista para irnos?

-Buenos días Shinichi, y sí, estoy lista.

Subieron al coche mientras hablaban.

-Y dime Ran, ¿cómo es que tu padre no ha bajado a interrogarme? Después de haberte llevado a cenar anoche pensé que esta mañana bajaría a someterme al tercer grado por salir por ahí con su niña.

Ella se rió.

-Seguramente lo habría hecho si siguiera viviendo aquí - el chico la miró interrogante -. Mis padres volvieron juntos hace un par de años y ahora viven en el apartamento de mi madre.

-¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba, ¿qué más cosas no me has contado? - bromeó y ella le sonrió, un poco tensa.

Aunque el chico no lo había dicho en serio, Ran sintió de pronto un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué más no le había dicho? Que tenía una hija, por ejemplo.


	10. Verdades a medias

Sí, sí, sé que no tengo excusa pues ha pasado más de un año desde mi último capi, pero es que cuando no hay inspiración, no hay inspiración. La verdad es que yo tiendo a escribir sobre lo que estoy viendo/leyendo en el momento y cuando empecé este fanfic estaba leyendo y viendo mucho DC, pero luego me pasé a otro ánime y empecé un fanfic sobre él dejando este más apartado, a pesar de que tengo la historia completamente hilada en mi cabeza, de principio a fin, pero me cuesta ponerla por escrito cuando no me siento inspirada. Al fin y al cabo, no es lo mismo imaginarse algo que escribirlo ¿verdad?En fin, sin más preámbulos os dejo el capi, por si a alguien todavía le interesa ;)

…...

Capítulo 10: Verdades a medias.

La mañana en el parque de atracciones se pasó volando para ambos. Participaron en los juegos, se montaron en las atracciones e incluso se hicieron una caricatura juntos (a la que Ran se negó en todo momento, pero a la que finalmente tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de Shinichi).

Era como volver a tener 16 años, las bromas, los juegos, las risas… Todo parecía igual, aunque no lo fuera.

A las dos y media los estómagos de ambos empezaron a rugir, lo cual indicaba que ya iba siendo hora de comer. Entraron en uno de los muchos restaurantes del lugar e hicieron su pedido, tras lo cual se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Bueno Shinichi - empezó Ran - como ayer tú me invitaste a cenar esta vez pago yo.

-Te diría que no, pero sabiendo lo cabezota que eres no me vas a dejar hacerlo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no - dijo ella con una sonrisa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de las palabras del chico - ¡¿A quién llamas cabezota?

Shinichi soltó una carcajada y Ran no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Ran - se disculpó el chico -, es que me encanta ver cómo te enfadas.

La chica infló sus mejillas de forma infantil y volteó la cara hacia un lado, haciendo reír de nuevo al chico.

Cuando trajeron los platos ambos empezaron a comer en silencio. Ran parecía querer preguntar algo, pues abría la boca a cada rato pero luego parecía pensarlo mejor y volvía a cerrarla. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el joven detective.

-Ran ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

La cara de la chica adquirió un leve tono rosado.

-N... no Shinichi, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - respondió nerviosa.

El chico se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se enderezó en su asiento.

-Pues porque llevas unos veinte minutos abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisieras decir algo, pero luego te echases atrás.

Ran suspiró.

-Bueno Shinichi, la verdad es que quería preguntarte algo, pero no estoy segura porque tal vez te moleste.

-Nada de lo que me preguntes podría molestarme Ran - dijo Shinichi mientras regalaba a la chica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ran sonrió también, un poco nerviosa.

-Shinichi yo… a mi me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón hace 3 años? - soltó finalmente.

A Shinichi le impactó un poco la pregunta, no obstante sabía que tendría que responderla en algún momento, aunque no se la esperaba tan pronto.

¿Debía decir la verdad? Si le dijese a Ran que él había sido Conan Edogawa durante varios meses, y que había convivido con ella todo ese tiempo sin que lo supiera, lo más probable es que ella no se lo perdonase, y teniendo en cuenta que aún estaban "reparando" su relación de amistad, no le parecía lo más prudente.

Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad más adelante, por ahora tendría que mentir un poco.

-Bueno Ran, la verdad - Mentiroso le dijo su conciencia no es la verdad - es que tuve que irme a Estados Unidos por, ¿cómo decirlo? Por problemas de salud - no era una mentira completa, teniendo en cuenta los "problemas" que había experimentado su cuerpo.

-¿Estabas enfermo? - preguntó ella, al o que el chico asintió - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Era tu mejor amiga.

-No quería preocuparte Ran - dijo él con voz consternada, cada vez se sentía más miserable -, te conozco y sé que lo habrías pasado muy mal si te hubieras enterado. No podías hacer nada así que no quise decírtelo para evitarte un mal trago.

-Preferiría que hubieses confiado en mí - dijo Ran algo entristecida -, pero lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me habría gustado preocuparte si la situación hubiese sido al revés.

El chico sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos retomaron la comida mientras seguían charlando.

-Ahora entiendo por qué todas las veces que te vi desde tu "desaparición" tenías esos ataques y te ponías tan mal. Era por tu enfermedad ¿no?

-Sí, era por eso - contestó Shinichi. La verdad es que todas aquellas crisis que había visto Ran eran consecuencia del veneno que le habían dado, que luchaba contra los medicamentos que tomaba cuando quería recuperar su cuerpo.

-Y ¿qué enfermedad era?

Shinichi que en ese momento estaba bebiendo casi se atraganta, ¿qué le diría ahora?

-No sé como explicarla exactamente Ran - comenzó el chico -, todavía no tiene un nombre concreto ya que las investigaciones sobre ella están muy verdes aún. Es una afección al corazón que provoca ataques de taquicardias y fiebre. Afortunadamente mi caso no era demasiado grave y han podido solucionarlo, pero hay gente en estado mucho más grave que sigue esperando un remedio eficaz - se sentía una basura por mentirle a Ran de ese modo pero no podía hacer otra cosa, al menos de momento.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Shinichi, debe de haber sido muy duro para ti, me habría gustado estar a tu lado - dijo la chica con sinceridad.

Ahora se sentía culpable por todas las veces que se había enfadado con Shinichi por no llamarla o por marcharse sin despedirse. Él enfermo y sin decirle nada para no preocuparla y ella pensando mal de él por no prestarle atención.

El chico vio entristecerse el semblante de la chica y decidió cambiar a un tema más alegre.

-Bueno Ran, ¿tú no me cuentas nada? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo se reconciliaron tus padres? Si me lo preguntas, yo era algo que veía imposible - terminó el joven casi riéndose.

Ahora fue el turno de Ran de ponerse tensa. ¿Qué le diría? No podía contarle toda la verdad, pues no se sentía preparada todavía para hablarle de Natsuki, así que tendría que "adornarla" un poquito.

-Lo cierto Shinichi es que no es una historia muy agradable.

-Ran si no quieres contármelo… - comenzó él, colocando su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo y haciendo que el corazón de la chica se disparase.

-No pasa nada Shinichi, tú has sido sincero conmigo así que ahora me toca a mí, es lo justo - esa frase hizo que ambos se sintieran mal, aunque ninguno percibió el malestar del otro -. Lo cierto es que hace algo más de tres años estuve saliendo con alguien, no me preguntes con quien por favor, prefiero no recordarlo. El caso es que él me dejó de pronto y yo lo pasé muy mal - al menos esa parte era cierta -, mi padre no sabía qué hacer así que llamó a mi madre y ella, viendo cómo estaba se vino a vivir a casa durante unos días para tratar de ayudarme. El caso es que esos "unos días" se alargaron bastante, y al verse obligados a convivir, con el tiempo ambos hicieron las paces.

Cuando terminó su relato Ran se dio cuenta de que la mano de Shinichi no había abandonado la suya en ningún momento. De hecho, el pulgar del chico había estado acariciando el dorso de su mano mientras ella hablaba.

-Siento mucho todo lo que has pasado Ran, ojala hubiera podido estar contigo para apoyarte.

Ran miró los ojos del chico y se dio cuenta de que lo sentía de veras, él se sentía culpable por haber estado recuperándose de una enfermedad en lugar de haberla consolado a ella por algo tan trivial como una pena de amor.

Este hecho la conmovió tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No pasa nada Shinichi, tú no podías saberlo. Además, tenías tus propios problemas.

El chico le apretó la mano y ella volvió a sonreírle. Estaban contentos de saber algo más de la vida que el otro había llevado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sin embargo ambos estaban aún intranquilos, sabiendo que debían mentir al otro, al menos por ahora.


	11. Shiho Miyano

¿Me mataréis mucho, mucho si os digo que hace 3 meses y medio que escribí este capítulo, pero que no lo he subido hasta ahora porque pensé que ya lo había hecho?

Por eso y porque el capi no es demasiado bueno. La verdad es que no me convenció demasiado, pero en fin. No diré nada más, sólo leed.

...

Capítuo 11: Shiho Miyano.

El paso del tiempo es una cosa curiosa, a veces un segundo puede parecer una hora, y en otras ocasiones una hora puede parecer un segundo. Eso es lo que les estaba ocurriendo a Shinichi y a Ran, el tiempo que pasaron separados desde el regreso del detective les pareció a ambos una eternidad, ahora sin embargo este parecía fluir de una manera alarmante.

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses desde su reencuentro y la relación de amistad que ambos habían mantenido se recuperaba poco a poco, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía ser completamente sincero con el otro, por el momento.

Ran se levantó aquella mañana llena de energía. Era algo que le pasaba bastante a menudo desde el regreso de Shinichi, y ni siquiera Natsuki era capaz de agotarla por completo. Hacía años que no se sentía así.

Pensar en Shinichi la llevó hasta la mujer que vivía con él. El chico se la había presentado como Shiho Miyano y le dijo que ambos se conocieron en América durante el tratamiento de su enfermedad.

Por lo visto Shiho había sido una de las científicas que investigaba un posible tratamiento y fue allí donde trabaron amistad. Cuando el ex-detective adolescente le dijo que volvía a su país natal ella vino con él, pues los demás investigadores planeaban expulsarla del proyecto argumentando que era demasiado joven.

Ran siguió pensando en Shiho mientras preparaba a su pequeña para ir a la guardería. Cuando la había conocido la mujer se había limitado a darle un saludo cortés pero distante y a ignorarla mientras permaneció en casa de Shinichi. Él le dijo que no se lo tomase como algo personal ya que ella era así con todo el mundo, pero Ran no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila, pues no se le habían escapado las miradas furtivas que la chica lanzaba a su amigo cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando.

Aquello la había hecho sentir insegura. Después de todo no es como si la situación fuese la misma que la del restaurante, por ejemplo. Aquella vez Shinichi recibió una servilleta con el número de teléfono de una mujer que, por muy atractiva que fuese, era una desconocida y Ran conocía lo suficiente a Shinichi como para saber que él jamás marcaría aquel número.

Esto era diferente.

Shiho era una persona cercana a él, con la que había estado compartiendo su vida los últimos 3 años. Se conocían, y por lo poco que Shinichi le había contado de su enfermedad debían de haber pasado por situaciones muy duras juntos, lo que había reforzado su unión.

Para cuando Ran llegó a la universidad gran parte de su energía mañanera había desaparecido. Parecía que pensar en aquella mujer la agotaba más que lidiar consu hija. Lo cual tampoco era extraño, pues el agotamiento que le proporcionaba Natsuki era físico, pero el que sufría al pensar en Shiho Miyano era mental, y todo el mundo sabe que este último es mil veces peor.

Pero es que ¿cómo evitar pensar en ella? Era tan guapa, con ese cabello castaño rojizo y esos ojos verdes… además de ese aire de seriedad y madurez que la caracterizaba. Cualquier hombre la encontraría atractiva.

Y cualquier hombre incluía a Shinichi.

Ran sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los repentinos pensamientos que la asaltaron. Pensamientos en los que Shinichi le decía que iba a casarse con Shiho y le pedía ser la madrina para luego darle un tierno beso a su prometida.

El chico le había asegurado que entre ellos no había (ni hubo nunca) nada más que una buena amistad, pero entre ellos mismos tampoco había habido nunca nada más allá de amistad, y eso no impedía que ella desease que eso cambiara.

La karateka se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar. Era la primera vez en su vida que se admitía a sí misma que deseaba algo más que una amistad con Shinichi. Sí, siempre había sabido que él le gustaba, es más, incluso reconocía que estaba enamorada de él (aunque nunca a nadie más que a sí misma), pero de eso a desear una relación más profunda que una amistad… ciertamente nunca se lo había planteado antes, al menos abiertamente.

Cuando las clases terminaron Ran comprobó su teléfono pero no había ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Qué esperabas - se recriminó -, él estará trabajando, seguramente ahora mismo no tiene tiempo ni de respirar, mucho menos de llamarte.

De camino a la guardería de Natsuki pudo observar de lejos a la mujer que momentos antes había ocupado sus pensamientos. Miyano caminaba por la calle de enfrente con varias bolsas de supermercado, estaba claro que había salido a hacer la compra.

Ran observó su caminar firme y seguro y una oleada de envidia pasó a través de su cuerpo. A ella también le habría gustado sentirse tan poderosa y segura de si misma. Shiho caminaba como si el mundo a su alrededor no importase, como si ella y sólo ella estuviera en él y nadie tuviese derecho a estar por encima de ella o en medio de su camino. A Ran siempre le había gustado ser amable y atenta pero por un segundo deseó tener la fría indiferencia de Shiho para poder sentirse invulnerable.

Desvió la mirada de la mujer, que desapareció tras una esquina y continuó su camino. Recordando a dónde iba pensó en el otro "cambio" en sus vidas que podía representar un obstáculo en una posible relación con Shinichi.

Natsuki.

No es como si ella viese a su hija como un problema, eso jamás, pero sabía por experiencia que los hombres acostumbraban a salir corriendo en cuanto sabían de la existencia de la niña.

Ella no creía que Shinichi fuese así, pero había sufrido tantas decepciones que ya no sabía qué esperar. Estaba casi segura de que él preferiría una mujer que no tuviese ese tipo de "problemas", y con la que poder tener sus propios hijos.

Una mujer como Shiho Miyano.

Sacudió la cabeza al igual que horas antes y al llegar al pirtón de la guardería pulsó el timbre. Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora debía concentrarse en su hija.


End file.
